Just a Second
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: .SasuHina. For just a split second, the wind whistled past her ears and she was falling. In just a brief moment, there was a breathless and desperate whisper, "Don't."


((A/N: Inspired by ilostmypace's wonderful fic 'Why Can't I let go?' :3 I wrote this forever ago but then it got lost on my computer T.T ah well! It's here now! I hope you guys like it!

…don't kill me about not updating my other SasuHina fics! Gomen!! I'll try my best to update them all within this month! -.-' I'm sorry for the long wait!!

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Just a Second**

For a split second, just one moment, the air whistled by her ears as her body slowly began to plummet.

Strong arms encircled her waist; hot irregular breath assaulted the back of her neck, "Don't."

Her eyes opened wider, she was imagining… it couldn't be…

"Don't. Please dear god Hinata, don't." his voice was choked, as if out of breath… full of emotion, some easily displayed as horror and pleading.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her entire body tense, "Why not?"

He seemed to freeze, mouth opening and closing like a dead fish, his gut churning horrible at the thought.

Her eyes were narrowed, she pushed a little against his arms to get him to let go, "There is nothing for me." Her voice was icy, the unsaid words resounding through the air… 'You lost the right to _care_.'

His grip slackened as the utter and complete horror nearly consumed him, she took this opportunity, breaking free of him easily she made her second attempt.

He stopped her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, "Th-there is! I'm here!"

Her face slowly settled into a snarl, mouth twitching slightly before speaking, "Bullshit."

Something wet hit her skin but she disregarded it, so he was crying? Does that really _matter_?! It obviously meant nothing to him. Nothing when she screamed and cried in both pain and anguish.

She ignored the ache that settled in her heart at the thought. His crying_should_ mean nothing to her…

"You're a pathetic liar, now let go of me."

His grip tightened, somewhat in an unfriendly manor, "No." his voice was calm for the first time since he arrived.

Her lips pursed together as she glared darkly at the night in front of her, "_Let me go!_"

He bit her ear. A harsh, random, bite. Enough to make her flinch in pain but nothing more. He wanted her full attention, "No." his voice held emotion again, but more of the finality of a decision than anything else.

She was losing her short temper, "So you can what? Lie to me? _Pretend_things will work out? Leave me in a second for an interesting lead?!" she gave a shuddering and barely calming breath, "I'm not interested in that sort of lifestyle Sasuke."

He would leave her now. He was sure to put her down with a cold glare. Regardless as to whether he really cared or not he would, because her words stung him and she knew it.

His grip tightened again, "And I'm not interested in a lifestyle without you."

She snorted, "So I can what? Be your toy? You happy-go-lucky _doll_ that has no feelings and exists to please the all-mighty _Uchiha Sasuke?_"

"So you can be my _wife_."

She scoffed, scorning his supposedly 'sincere' words. He was bullshit. He was a liar.

The way her heart leaped meant _nothing_…

"I swore to myself that even _if_ you came back I wouldn't accept you. I still wont."

He bit her again.

"You think I care?! You love me, I know you do. Just _be with me_!" she was so stubborn!

Her eyes stung but she disregarded it, "You know something as _stupid_ as love won't stop me from despising you! I hate you! Leave me alone!" '_Leave me to my pain!_' "What does love matter if it is unrequited?! I won't hurt myself like that!"

"I do love you."

She snapped at him, furious at his words, "I can live just fine without a _liar_!"

"If you could live without me… you wouldn't be trying to get me to let you fall."

She flinched, all self control leaving her as she broke out of his arms, turned around and slapped him. "SO?! So I can't live life properly without thinking of you! So I miss you more by the second, my heart constricting painfully every _moment_ of it! So the thought of you causes me to break down into tears,_every single time_! So I love you more than I ever have anyone else!!" her voice was cracking, she tried to slap him again but was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"That's_why_ I'm on the ledge! Don't you get it?! You broke me! You toyed with me and left. You broke your little doll, not even looking back to see the torn pieces! I don't care about you! I don't _want_ you anymore! Just _leave_!"

He gripped her shoulders roughly, eyes still a little red, "You _idiot_!! You don't know how much I love you damnit! Do you have any idea how much I _missed _you?! How much I wanted to screw it all and come _see_ you?! How much it hurt and terrified me to see you on the ledge?! Falling, about to plummet to the ground without a second thought?!"

She averted her eyes, "I don't care. Just let it e_nd_, let me end my pathetic excuse for an existence! You and I both know all I bring in suffering! And you know what?! If there's nothing causing me happiness, nothing but suffering for myself, why not make everyone's life _better_ and eliminate myself from the picture?! Another thin-!" she was cut off, he was kissing her, taking full advantage of her open mouth.

Her first reaction was of course to slap him. This however failed when she realized he had taken the liberty to detain her hands with his own.

She growled, about to bite him. However he pulled back in time, she glowered.

"Just shut up."

"I_wont_!" she glared at him.

"I love you damnit!" he returned the glare.

"You've said, and I don't care! I _don't_ listen to liars!" she gave him a nasty look to go with her words.

"You would have believed it a month ago!" it was true, he knew it was.

"_A month ago_ a certain _scumbag_ dropped me like yesterdays garbage!" she gave him another glare.

"I had my reasons!" it was a pitiful excuse, he knew.

"You can't save me!" '_I'm long gone and there's nothing you can do._'

"Like shit I can't!" '_I won't give up_.' He wouldn't let her go.

"_Fine_! You think you can?!" she was skeptical.

"If I can't convince you, I'll make you!" he wasn't confident he could though.

"Like you would!"

Her eyes stung with tears again, he was telling her he would _fix_ her?! That's something that would take time and _emotions_, things he _obviously_ wasn't willing to lend her.

"Of course I would!"

She snarled at him, "And what of Itachi?! You'd ditch me without a word for your _stupid_ brother, so what's it matter?! All the _fake_ time and effort for nothing when you have to start from scratch _every single time_. You'd give up quickly; it is, after all, 'not worth your time'."

He glared at her for the quote; a low blow… than again, must of her assaults had been below the belt today.

"What can I do to make you _believe_ me?!"

"Nothing." She closed her eyes, ignoring the male for a moment before continuing, "Absolutely _nothing_ could get be to believe your lies again." '_It hurts enough as it is._'

Normally Sasuke would have left right there in a huff, claiming he didn't care what the hell she did. Normally.

If he left now, she was gone. Even if she didn't jump, she was completely_gone_.

He had to suck it up, ignore the pain that coursed through him at her harsh words.

But he couldn't.

He clenched his eyes shut and looked away, trying to keep the tears away. He didn't cry. Sasuke _never_ cried. So he wouldn't now. He had to be… strong and… and what? She _hated_ him!

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Hinata…" he managed to croak out as he fell to his knees, tears unwillingly running down his cheeks.

Hinata resisted all urges to comfort him, fake tears she was sure.

Her own tears spilled as she collapsed as well.

They had agreed he wouldn't apologize, long ago. Because saying sorry didn't do anything when he couldn't change. She'd rather he thank her for what she does than apologize for what he couldn't.

"D-don't apologize you _I-idiot_…" she was crying, a stutter coming to her words. "I-it doesn't _fix_ th-things and n-nothings going to b-be fixed _anyway_."

She was pushing him away as hard as she could.

He pushed back.

He had gotten his arms around her again and was breathing deeply into her hair.

"I'll fix things, I swear I will. Just please…" his shoulders shook as he was unable to finish his sentence without his voice cracking.

Live in a dream she was sure wasn't real or live in misery? She didn't know…

"I want to marry you. I want to live with you. I want to have children with you and grow old with you. Don't leave me!"

She felt bitter, if she had begged and screamed, would he have listened to her? If he had given her a chance to hug him, hold him back, would he have let her? Would he have listened?

"B-but…" she closed her eyes, voice leaving her.

"You think I left without saying goodbye because I wanted to? You think I told you that stuff _truthfully_?" he hugged her tighter, "If _you_ had asked, I would have listened. No one else. I couldn't _afford_ to stay behind."

"S-so… you broke my heart because you are too weak to leave _without_ doing such?!"

He didn't answer and she knew what that meant.

"Idiot!"

He flinched at her verbal assault.

She smiled and lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her, never in all her existence did she ever expect to see such a broken looking Sasuke, "I love you damnit." She was still crying but she couldn't resist it anymore… she loved him too damn much…

His face shown with hope and relief as he pulled her into another hug.

"Moron…" he whispered lightly.

"Jerk…" she pinched his arm.

* * *

((Ending Notes: XD random, I know, but I was seriously inspired after reading her fic :3 this is less of a OneShot and more of a piece of their lives X3 lol well… an OOC and slightly AU piece of their lives but a piece none the less! XD lol.

I had a lil epilogue for it but I didn't like it much… if you're curious, I can post it as a second chapter or something X3 I feel as if it would be a waste not to do something with it(even though it's not that good)

:3 BTW, you guys _have_ to watch Princess Tutu! I know it sounds absolutely horrible(I wouldn't even look at it for longest time because of the title) but it's a gorgeous anime! X3 very much worth watching! I wouldn't suggest watching the dub though…

I'll give you three big reasons why you _have_ to watch it,

-go to YouTube, look up 'Princess Tutu Hall Om Mig' and you shall find the best AMv ever XD

-it has lots of really interesting twists, believe me, it can do a total 180 on you XD

-FakirxAhiru is the cutest thing in the entire universe(not including SasuHina):3

Okay, I've ranted enough, but really! You must watch it! You can find all the episodes on Veoh if you're lazy!

Mou… I've said too much, I'll probably get in trouble for that last line -.-' don't hurt me!

Have a wonderful day!

-Muse-chan wishing she didn't have class in ten minutes.))


End file.
